


Омут памяти

by bazarova



Category: GOT7, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drinking & Talking, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Slash, jackbum - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: — Знаете, — говорит Джебом, отхлёбывая из своего бокала старый огневиски, — я ненавидел Хогвартс.





	Омут памяти

— Знаете, — говорит Джебом, отхлёбывая из своего бокала старый огневиски, — я ненавидел Хогвартс.   
  
— Нормально же сидели, — булькает Джексон в свой высокий бокал с эльфийским вином и пихает Джебома в бок, — чего ты вспомнил...  
  
В их палатке умиротворяюще пахнет лавандой от зажженных благовоний, а по стенам пляшут уютные огоньки от свечей, парящих тут и там; на фоне тихонько мурлычет старенькая маггловская аудиосистема, зачарованная Марком еще в школе играть без электричества. Снаружи беснуется разошедшаяся после пятичасового матча по квиддичу толпа: китайские маги, и так всегда шумные без меры, сегодня, после выхода в полуфинал их команды, и вовсе невыносимы.   
  
Расслабленный Джинён недовольно поглядывает в сторону выхода, морщится от особенно громкого ликующего вопля и, вытащив палочку из заднего кармана драных джинс сидящего у него под боком Югёма, шепчет что-то себе под нос. Сразу становится тише. Звуки с улицы всё ещё слышны, но будто через толщу воды. А потом, отложив чужую палочку на стол, щелкает Югёма по носу:  
  
— Сколько раз говорил не носить так палочку. Маги и получше тебя оставались с одной ягодицей.  
  
Югём ойкает, от неожиданности обливается сливочным пивом, бьёт Джинёна по бедру в отместку и гундосо тянет “ну, хён” с той интонацией, с которой взрослые дети произносят “ну, мам”, когда их начинают отчитывать за забытую дома шапку в январе.   
  
Марк, глядя на них с другого конца стола, смеётся и, направив на Югёма палочку, шепчет “Тергео”, убирая с джинс пятна пива и, заодно, налипшие комки апрельской ирландской грязи. Закончив, он салютует Джебому своим бокалом и говорит:  
  
— Тебе хотя бы не пришлось два года учить программу первого курса. Идиотская система…  
  
— Кстати, Марк, — раздаётся голос Бэмбэма сбоку. Волосы у него уже нормального человеческого оттенка, хотя еще пару часов назад на трибунах он щеголял ярко-красной шевелюрой, демонстрируя, что болеет за команду Китая. — Как тебя занесло в Хогвартс? У тебя же гражданство США.  
  
Джексон стонет: “ну, парни, хватит, а то прокляну” , а потом и: “Джебом-хён, я тебя придушу”, но вместо исполнения угрозы просто валится на его плечо и смотрит сквозь устало полуприкрытые веки в никуда. Затянувшаяся игра совсем вымотала его, и он точно не хочет перетирать сейчас о школьных (не)чудесных годах.   
  
— Когда мне было одиннадцать, — говорит Марк, отпивая разбавленный соком смородиновый ром, — мы жили в Бразилии уже около четырёх лет из-за работы родителей. Поэтому письмо о зачислении я получил там и первый год отучился в Кастелобрушу. А когда отца из Министерства отправили обратно в США, думали, что я переведусь в Ильверморни, потому что учиться на португальском у меня выходило не очень: я едва экзамены в конце года сдал. Но вышло так, что программа по обмену студентами работала только с европейскими школами. А с французским у меня, как ты понимаешь, еще хуже, чем с португальским, поэтому мы и отправили сову с запросом в Хогвартс. Кто бы знал тогда, что это выйдет мне боком.   
  
Он крутит задумчиво в руках полупустой бокал, гоняя ром по кругу, затем отставляет его, вытаскивает откуда-то из складок мантии старый потрёпанный снитч и подкидывает пару раз, пока тот не распускает крылья, зависая над его раскрытой ладонью.   
  
— А почему потом не перевёлся? — Ёнджэ, поднимает глаза от лежащей у него на коленях спящей Коко. — Ты же мог, программы похожи очень.   
  
Марк вскидывает на него растерянный взгляд:  
  
— Потому что…  
  
И замолкает.  
  
Джексон раздражённо фырчит, сдувая чёлку с глаз, ёрзает беспокойно Джебому по плечу, а потом и вовсе соскакивает с места:  
  
— Потому что у него появились мы, разве непонятно? И этот идиот…  
  
— О, ну всё, остынь, — Джинён тянет его за запястье, а Джексон корчит ему обезьянью рожу и опускается обратно, придавливая и распластывая собой Джебома по спинке дивана.   
  
Марк ловко хватает неосторожно подлетевший слишком близко снитч и поясняет, глядя Ёнджэ в глаза:  
  
— Не мог я уехать. Мы с родителями постоянно куда-то переезжали, и я вечно оставался один, а тут у меня, наконец-то, появились настоящие друзья. Либо вместе, либо никак. Да и не так всё хреново было. Рейвенкло не Гриффиндор или Слизерин. Со мной просто никто не общался, делали вид, что меня нет. Ну, вещи ещё таскали и прятали по всему замку...  
  
Он шумно выдыхает и, повторяя за Джексоном, спрашивает:  
  
— И правда, Джебома, чего ты вспомнил-то?..   
  
Джебом пихает Джексона, пытаясь встать, но тот только мычит сонно и продолжает давить ему на грудь спиной.  
  
— Встань, хочу сумку взять, — Джексон опять недовольно что-то ворчит и не думает двигаться, — что ты там мямлишь?..  
  
— Ты же волшебник, — тот вздыхает и тянется за палочкой, безответственно брошенной прямо на полу, — акцио, рюкзак глупого хёна.   
  
Старый зачарованный походный рюкзак с грохотом и звяканьем влетает Джексону в лицо и он, погребенный под ним, болезненно глухо воет: “блин, ну ты чего не ловишь”. Джинён рядом сдавленно хихикает и безуспешно пытается скрыть улыбку, уткнувшись в плечо Югёма (“фу, хён, не слюнявь меня”). Джебом тоже смеётся, отнимает рюкзак и, запустив внутрь руку сначала по локоть, а потом и до самого плеча, принимается что-то там нащупывать вслепую. Он долго возится, перебирая склянки со всегда нужными зельями и пакетики с редкими травами, собранными здесь, в Ирландии, а затем, ругнувшись, обхватывает Джексона за запястье с палочкой и бормочет вполголоса “акцио, дневник”.   
  
— Воааа, — восторженно вопит Югём, — а что, так можно?   
  
— Воспользоваться “акцио”? — скептично приподняв брови спрашивает Джексон, следя из-под полуприкрытых век за тем, как Джебом вытаскивает распухшую от листов потрёпанную и залитую чем-то тёмным обычную магловскую тетрадь на пружинках. — Я понимаю, что ты так и не доучился, но манящие чары проходят на первом курсе.  
  
Югём уязвлённо кривится:  
  
— Я знаю, как пользоваться манящими чарами. Я о том, что…  
  
Он пытается подобрать слово, но пиво его, видно, всё же разморило, так что Югём просто бесцеремонно цепляет запястье Джинёна и размахивает им, повторяя движение, заученное до автоматизма.   
  
Джинён выворачивает руку из захвата и тычет несильно Югёма кулаком.  
  
— Можно, но осторожно, — он косится на Джебома, и, прежде чем Югём открывает рот для еще тысячи и одного неудобного вопроса, предупреждает, — нет, даже и не проси, не выйдет, мы не настолько близки, чтобы…  
  
Югём шустро ворует волшебную палочку Джинёна из нагрудного кармана его мантии, втискивает её ему в кулак, а потом, сжав поверх своей ладонью, выпаливает:  
  
— Авис!  
  
Кончик палочки искрится, будто сопротивляясь, а спустя мгновение прямо из воздуха появляется стайка мелких зелёных птичек.  
  
— Ааааа, — восторженно вопит Джексон, — десять очков Слизерину!  
  
— Ого, — выдыхает покрасневший под пронзительным взглядом Джебома Джинён, — отлично вышло... Ты же не любишь трансфигурацию.   
  
— Зато ты любишь, — Марк насмешливо прищуривается, — я смотрю, ты его неплохо поднатаскал. Подготовка к Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н. идёт полным ходом?   
  
Джинён ёрзает, пытаясь сесть ровнее, и доливает себе в бокал с тыквенным соком немного виски, который так и не допил Джебом.  
  
— Его родители неплохо платят мне за частные уроки.  
  
— Ты еще за это и деньги берешь? — Джексон поигрывает бровями, а напоровшись на взгляд Джинёна, хохочет в голос.   
  
— Естественно, — взяв себя в руки, надменно отвечает ему Джинён, — его даже родители отказались доучивать. Вы, кстати, знаете эту историю, откуда в Хогвартсе взялся Югём? Уверен, что он вам не рассказывал. Просто он апрфпф…  
  
Югём невозмутимо продолжает стискивать чужую руку с палочкой, смотря при этом в другую сторону. Джинён вхолостую открывает и закрывает рот, не издавая ни звука еще пару раз, и под издевательские улюлюканья Бэмбэма и Джексона багровеет.  
  
— Гёми, да тебя не узнать! — Джексон ржёт и подставляет ему ладонь, чтобы тот отбил ему “пять”, — “Cиленцио”, еще и невербально! Джинён, ты своими собственными руками взращиваешь нового Тёмного Лорда!   
  
Пока Джебом, пряча улыбку, опять копается в недрах своего безразмерного рюкзака и ищет склянку с зельем Болтливости, Бэмбэм бессовестно сдаёт с потрохами лучшего друга.   
Слизеринцы. Что с них взять.  
  
— У него магия проявилась очень рано. Сколько там тебе было, когда ты навёл порчу на брата старшего? Четыре года?   
  
— Три с половиной, — нехотя отвечает Югём, — он не хотел катать меня на метле.   
  
— В общем, фурункулы на заднице его брата, по словам миссис Ким, еще неделю не сходили. А она, между прочим, хорошая целительница. В пять он уже знал, как наколдовать Летучемышиный Сглаз. И это при том, что у него даже палочки не было, а что в шесть творил... Вы сейчас умрете от смеха!..  
  
— Короче, — сипит Джинён, обретший, наконец, после зелья голос, — он был настоящей катастрофой. Мистер и миссис Ким поняли, что они с ним просто не справятся, когда придёт время его учить, и начали искать, куда бы его пристроить, чтобы, кхм, его таланты развивали вне дома. Японию, по понятным причинам, даже не рассматривали, да и Югёму уже десять было, для Махотокоро — поздно. Поэтому…  
  
— Папа, в итоге, ездил к важным шишкам в Правительстве нашем и просил их заставить хоть кого-нибудь взять меня под крыло, — раздосадованно перебивает его Югём, — а те отправили запросы в школы, и мы стали ждать ответа. И дождались на свою голову. Меня могли принять в Дурмстранге, и в этом, как его… Колдо...Колдовсдво… Блин, это даже выговорить невозможно…  
  
— Школа в России? — понимающе уточняет Ёнджэ.  
  
— Угу, — кивает ему Югём и вздыхает, — родители готовы были волосы на себе рвать уже, когда в конце июня о стекло на кухне размазалась сова с письмом из Хогвартса. Профессор Макгонагалл писала, что у них есть опыт обучения учеников из Кореи и Китая, так что они будут рады принять еще одного талантливого студента. За оставшееся время в меня попытались впихнуть весь словарь английского языка, а в августе мы закупились в Косом Переулке и всё. Я поехал навстречу светлому будущему, а родители, наконец, спокойно выдохнули.   
  
— И вся Корея заодно, — язвит Бэмбэм и быстренько уворачивается от пинка.  
— Дурмстранг, Хогвартс, Махотокоро, Колдовстворец… — задумчиво загибает пальцы Ёнджэ, — а школа в Китае? У них же есть школа, да?  
  
Ёнджэ, рождённый маглами, проживший всю жизнь с маглами и не собирающийся ничего менять после неудачной попытки получить магическое образование, недоумённо смотрит на всех них, а все они смотрят на него в ответ.  
  
— Чем ты занимался на Истории магии?! — возмущенно спрашивает у него Джинён и отпивает из бокала свою смесь из сока и виски. Судя по тому, как он морщится, гадость вышла та еще.  
  
— Спал, как и все нормальные студенты, — громко смеётся Ёнджэ, пытаясь замаскировать неловкость, — профессора Бинса невозможно слушать.  
  
— Даже я в Китае не учился, — хмуро произносит Джексон и, глаза завидущие, тоже отпивает немного рыжей бурды из чужого бокала. — Как Мао Цзэдун стал Председателем, так там и перестали брать студентов из-за границы. Да и не стремится туда уже никто лет сто. Говорят, они все древние свитки пожгли и пытаются заново придумать велосипед, заклинания какие-то новые клепают и на учениках своих испытывают .   
  
— Но ты же китаец? Тебя-то почему не взяли? — не унимается Ёнджэ.   
Джебом шумно выдыхает куда-то Джексону в затылок, тот вздрагивает и ёжится.  
  
— Он из Гонконга, — бурчит Джебом, продолжая стискивать свою тетрадь, про которую все, кажется, забыли, — и, если ты не знал, то это бывшая колония Великобритании.   
  
— С 1842 года всем юным волшебникам Гонконга приходят письма из Хогвартса, хотя мы уже столько лет никак к Соединённому Королевству не относимся, а вот из Китая — не приходят. Но родители в Хогвартс детей не торопятся отпускать. Обычно просто дома учат семейному ремеслу, а за маглорожденными приходят напрямую из Магической Администрации Гонконга: помогают уладить дела и выбрать способ обучения. В Корее примерно также, да? — Джинён с Югёмом синхронно угукают. — Но я убедил родителей, что должен учиться именно в Хогвартсе. Элитная школа, богатая история, хорошая репутация у игроков в квиддич. Знакомая наших знакомых — Чжоу — отучилась там в девяностые, как раз, когда была вся эта заварушка с Тёмный Лордом. Она особо не распространялась на эту тему — травма после войны, сами понимаете, так что знали мы мало на самом деле. Да не важно… Я, в общем, спёр даже деньги и на летучем порохе смотался в Косой Переулок, чтобы учебники купить. Меня дома потом высекли ремнём так, что, по-моему, моя правая ягодица так и не приняла прежней формы. Мама плакала, отец орал, что никуда не пустит. Пришлось поспорить с ним, что, если обыграю его в квиддич, то он меня отпустит.   
  
Джебом усмехается:  
  
— Представляешь, да, Ёнджэ? Обыграть бывшего чемпиона и тренера он собрался.  
  
Тот кивает, почёсывая Коко за ухом и спрашивает:  
  
— И что, обыграл?   
  
— Ну, я же отучился в Хогвартсе, — Джексон загадочно улыбается и подозрительно быстро переводит тему, выхватывая из рук Джебома тетрадь. — Где-то я её уже видел, ай, блин, точно видел!   
  
Он роняет зло рычащую тетрадь куда-то в ноги и энергично трясёт кистью руки. На тыльной стороне ладони остаётся полукруглый кровоточащий отпечаток от зубов, неуловимо похожий на кошачий.  
  
Джинён смеётся над ним, а потом, мягко проведя пальцами по почерневшим от времени металлическим колечкам, смело берёт мурчащую тетрадь в руки.   
  
— Нежнее надо, Джексон, нежнее.   
  
— Да знаю я! — он досадливо цыкает. — Дурацкое заклинание. Дурацкий дневник.   
  
— Я его из-за тебя и твоего любопытного носа и заколдовал на втором курсе, спасибо Марку — мне бы самому фантазии не хватило, — Джебом чувствительно щелкает двумя пальцами Джексона по уху.   
  
Тот шипит недовольно, хватает за руки Джебома на случай, если тот еще его надумает повоспитывать, и ворчит:  
  
— Зачем ты его хранишь? Не говори только, что еще и перечитываешь...   
  
— Не перечитывал полностью ни разу, — отвечает Джебом и тянет свободную руку к Джинёну, чтобы забрать дневник, — нашёл дома у родителей пару дней назад под кроватью, когда приезжал за рюкзаком. Его и колдографии, которые наснимал в школе.   
  
— Э? — Бэмбэм удивлённо вскидывает брови, — ты что, вот так просто хранишь заколдованный дневник у родителей-маглов дома?! А если найдёт кто-то из твоей родни? Нас с Хатайчанок мама даже палочку заставляет дома оставлять, когда мы ездим к родителям отца в Бангкок. А пока я не перестал из-за любого потрясения цвет волос менять, так и вовсе со двора не выпускала. Мы же из-за папы долго жили в обычной магловской деревне...   
  
Джебом сконфуженно прячется за своей чёлкой и трёт кончик носа:   
  
— Забыл забрать, когда переезжал... Знаю, виноват, не смотрите так на меня, я всё вывез уже!   
  
— Так что там с дневником и колдографиями? — спрашивает Марк, и Джебом спохватывается.   
  
Он снова ленится брать свою палочку и колдует тем, что ближе, шепча “диссендиум” (Джексон бормочет что-то про эксплуатирование и неоплачиваемый труд). Дневник упруго распрямляется и распадается на семь пухлых тетрадей, из которых выпадают мелко исписанные листы, кривые зарисовки травок с какими-то к ним формулами и фотографии — движущиеся и самые обычные выцветшие полароиды.  
  
— Ого-го, — восклицает Джексон и всё ещё опасливо подбирает ближайшую к нему тетрадь с подпалёнными с одного края страницами, — а дневник-то разросся. Когда я его последний раз читал, там была всего одна часть. О, третий курс...  
  
Он шуршит страницами, бегло проглядывая записи, а затем вытаскивает откуда-то из середины фотографию запуганного всклочённого Ёнджэ. Его фигурка выглядывает из-за угла около девчачьего туалета с придурочной Миртл. Нос у него одиннадцатилетнего криво заклеен магловским пластырем, и, если приглядеться, то можно заметить оторванный рукав мантии и заляпанный чем-то шеврон с гербом Хаффлпаффа на груди. Джексон проводит пальцем по поверхности фото, заставляя чёрно-белого Ёнджэ опасливо выйти из-за угла и помахать ему рукой.   
  
— Ты зачем его в таком виде снимал?   
  
— Что? В каком “таком”? — Джебом тоже бросает взгляд на снимок, — айщ, кто это его так потрепал, интересно…  
  
Они с Джексоном внимательно оглядывают каждый уголок на фотографии и едва успевают заметить мелькнувшую в дверях уборной еще одну фигуру рослого детины. Джебом хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить его, имя вертится на языке, но никак не приходит в голову, а Джексон просто переворачивает снимок к Ёнджэ.  
  
— Блин, это же тот придурок-семикурсник, который на мне тренировал заклятие по трансфигурации, — ноет тот и давит пальцем парня, загоняя в угол снимка, — сейчас я себя спасу.  
  
С этими словами он, дождавшись пока фигурка перебежит в одну сторону, неровно отрывает кусок фото и комкает его. Ёнджэ, тот что чёрно-белый, радостно подпрыгивает, потом деловито колдует над своей мантией, приводя её в порядок, и встаёт по центру коридора с широкой солнечной улыбкой. Так, как он в тот день и позировал.   
  
— Оставлю себе?  
  
— Да, конечно, — отвечает Джебом и обращается уже ко всем, — я, собственно, для этого и принёс. Может, кому что захочется забрать, я же много за семь лет успел наснимать.  
  
— Оооо, — тянет удивлённо Джинён и придвигает к себе ближе одну из тетрадей, — какая щедрость. Ты их как-то систематизировал или?..  
  
— Да, по годам обучения распихал. Давайте на стол вытащу, и все вместе посмотрим.   
Марк напротив согласно кивает, и Джебом, собирая с колен Джексона части дневника, перекладывает их на середину стола, а потом каждую по очереди перетряхивает, извлекая наружу фотки вперемешку с небрежно оборванными страницами и карточками от Шоколадных лягушек. Кипа получается приличная. Югём и Бэм пододвигают к себе те, что к ним поближе, и начинают неадекватно вопить, найдя фото, сделанные Джебомом еще на первом курсе.   
  
— Какие хёны тут мелкие! С ума сойти. А лица-то серьёзные! Жалко, что не двигаются.  
  
— Эти я еще на свою плёночную камеру снимал, которую из дома привёз. И проявлял потом летом обычным раствором. Это уже на втором курсе родители Джинёна мне на Рождество подарили набор для колдографии, — поясняет Джебом, сосредоточенно переворачивая фотографии, до которых может дотянуться, вверх картинкой. Все дневники он собирает отдельной стопкой и сдвигает к самому краю, чтобы не мешали.   
  
Пока все смеются, разглядывая снимки, Джексон воровато ныкает пару тетрадей.   
  
— Эй, — палит его Марк, отвлёкшись от разглядывания себя, летящего на старенькой лохматой школьной метле, — верни! Это же дневники!   
  
— Да пусть берёт, — спокойно говорит Джебом, вызывая у всех разом удивление, — вообще, если кто вдруг хочет… То можете почитать, только верните, мне оттуда рецепт зелья экспериментального надо переписать, вдруг сейчас до ума смогу его довести. Там, в общем-то, ничего особенного нет, просто ежедневная рутина и парочка ночных приключений.  
  
— Кто ты такой, и куда дел Им Джебома?.. — Джинён аккуратно берёт в руки едва не рассыпающуюся тетрадь, с цифрой “четыре” на обложке.  
  
— Проще было использовать омут памяти… Ты что, и правда каждый день записывал? — неверяще спрашивает Джексон, перелистывая странички, — а тут пробел на три листа.   
Джебом заглядывает ему из-за плеча, пытаясь определить, что это за год, а опознав, прячет смущенную улыбку у него в макушке.  
  
— Ну, всё особенное он уже потёр, видимо, — Джинён хитро стреляет глазами, — помню, когда я предлагал ему не мучиться с писаниной, а воспользоваться омутом памяти, он сказал, что ведение дневника помогает ему думать.   
  
— Вот, теперь узнаю хёна, — лыбится Бэмбэм и тоже тянет руки к тетрадям, опрокидывая мимоходом пустой бокал из-под пива, — дай-ка мне одну. Какую-нибудь до нашего с Югёмом поступления, хочу узнать каким был Хогвартс до нас.   
  
Джебом пододвигает ему ближе дневник, который вел на первом курсе, а Бэм, воодушевлённо раскрыв его в самом начале, тут же расстроенно ноет:  
  
— Блин, всё на корейском. Видно, не судьба…  
  
— Переползай к нам, — говорит ему Югём и двигается плотнее к Джинёну, — я тебе буду читать что-нибудь особо интересное.   
  
— Не всё там на корейском, — возражает Джебом, пока Бэмбэм перебирается с малинового пуфика на диван, отдавливая чертыхающемуся Югёму ноги, — только первые полгода. Потом всё на ломанном английском, потому что я решил уже научиться нормально писать. Разговорный мы благодаря Джексону с Марком быстро подтянули, а вот с грамматикой было так себе. Ты даже не представляешь как мы с Джинёном первое эссе по зельям сдавали...   
  
— Помню, они до поздна сидели в гостиной или в библиотеке, обложившись нужной литературой и огромными словарями по английскому. Этих двоих иногда и видно не было за книжными башнями, — Джексон кряхтит и выпрямляет затёкшие ноги, растягиваясь на их с Джебомом половине углового дивана. Он всё вертит в руках дневник, помеченный цифрой “три”, но читать не торопится. — Только слышно, когда спорили как лучше написать. Если не ошибаюсь, вы пару раз даже подрались. Вас еще потом мадам Пинс неделю в библиотеку не пускала, потому что вы тушью залили какой-то свиток четырнадцатого века. Анекдот.  
  
— А нам совсем не смешно было, — Джинён сонно трёт глаза, — над нами ещё и из-за этого издевались весь первый курс. Словари рвали и домашку. Причём так рвали, что никакое “репаро” не помогало, приходилось заново всё писать этими идиотскими перьями. До сих пор поверить не могу… Двадцать первый век, а они ходят с канделябрами и пишут тушью на пергаменте. Я понимаю, что связь телефонная там фонит из-за гигантского скопления волшебства в одном месте, но ручки-то им чем не угодили?!  
  
— Я в министерской ложе видел Министра, можешь пойти поискать его и спросить, что за хрень у них творится… — рассеянно отвечает ему Джексон. Он занят тем, что перебирает оставшиеся части дневника на столе, — кто за второй курс взял?  
  
— А? — Ёнджэ отвлекается от чтения, — у меня он. Я как раз дошёл до истории с мандрагорами, когда ты в обморок упал в теплице.  
  
Джексон кривится и чувствительно пихает Джебома локтем:  
  
— Эй, и об этом нацарапал?! Поэтому, да, дневники от меня прятал, чтобы я не узнал, какие гадости ты обо мне на самом деле думаешь?  
  
Джебом ворчит: “не неси чушь”, а потом его перебивает восторженно-удивлённый парный вопль Югёма и Бэмбэма:  
  
— Так вы с Джинён-хёном были знакомы до Хогвартса?! Эй, чего мы еще не знаем? Может, Джексон с Марком разлученные в детстве братья?   
  
Оглушённый Джинён морщится, двигается от них подальше к придавленному в углу дивана Джебому и теребит ухо.  
  
— Вы и так знаете больше, чем позволяют приличия, — Югём бубнит: “ну-ну, кто вам теперь поверит”, — и вы же сами никогда не интересовались.   
  
Ёнджэ поднимает взгляд от тетради и по лицу его понятно, что он чего-то не догоняет. Он смотрит то на Джебома, то на Джинёна, открывает рот, намереваясь задать какой-то вопрос, но так и не решается.   
  
— Спрашивай что хотел, — требует Джебом. Ёнджэ сразу тушуется, неопределённо передёргивает плечами и мямлит что-то вроде “да не важно”, а потом и вовсе уходит куда-то в сторону кухни, бросив тетрадь на столе. Очень на него похоже. И Джебому от этого становится горько.   
  
Тяжелее всего в Хогвартсе пришлось именно Ёнджэ: из них семерых он один был маглорождённым, узнавшим о существовании магии незадолго до своего одиннадцатого дня рождения; на факультете, да и вообще на курсе, он был единственным азиатом, а в школе — единственным предсказателем.   
  
Ребёнок, которого буквально всю жизнь травили — и среди маглов и среди волшебников прорицатели всегда считались пугающими чудаками.   
  
Чужой везде.   
  
Им всем было сложно. Но если всё то дерьмо, что с ними происходило в стенах проклятого замка их шестерых только закалило, то Ёнджэ эти несчастные пять лет обучения просто растоптали, сделав его еще более замкнутым и неуверенным в себе. Джебом знает, что после сдачи С.О.В., вернувшись к родителям, Ёнджэ сжёг все свои книги, все тетради и справочники, а палочку сложил в малахитовую шкатулку и задвинул далеко в шкаф. Два года назад он успешно закончил старшую школу в Сеуле, а теперь не менее успешно учится в университете.   
  
И совсем не колдует. Даже сегодня, хотя палочка у него с собой, он обходится своими руками и ногами, словно никогда и не знал другой жизни. Жизни, наполненной волшебством.  
  
Джебом провожает спину Ёнджэ встревоженным взглядом, закусывает губу и пытается выползти из-под Джексона. Но тот не пускает, наваливаясь сильнее сверху и хватая снова за руки. Джебом барахтается, пытается столкнуть его на пол, но тот только упирается ногами и не сдвигается ни на сантиметр, а потом сердито говорит:  
  
— Оставь его в покое и прекрати уже опекать. Ему не одиннадцать, и он давно не нуждается в твоей помощи.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Сиди на месте, ладно? Иначе я тебя заклинанием вечного приклеивания усажу. Будешь до конца жизни с диваном на заднице ползать. Может поссать пошёл... — тут он мотает головой в сторону, — вот и он. Еду нам несёт. И даже без твоего участия, представляешь?   
Ёнджэ и правда тащит огромный поднос с кухни, заставленный тарелками с закусками, острой курочкой, ароматным мясом и бутылками с самым обычным соджу.   
  
— Ребята, живём! — Югём даже подпрыгивает от нетерпения, — тут даже кимчи есть! Хён, ты что, это всё с собой привёз?  
  
Ёнджэ смущенно кивает, пока расставляет стопки и бутылки. Джебом замечает, что никто не помогает ему, хотя каждый из них мог бы одним движением сервировать стол.   
  
— Просто… просто я знал, что вы будете в восторге, — и добавляет, едва слышно, — увидел.  
  
Марк разливает всем алкоголь, задерживаясь в раздумьях над своей стопкой, а потом, наплевав на всё, плескает и себе до самого края. У него завтра матч против ирландцев после полудня, но от хорошей выпивки в кругу друзей отказываться даже как-то неприлично.   
  
Джексон садится по-человечески, спустив ноги под стол, и подтаскивает к себе ближе тарелку с кимчи, хватает крупно нарезанные куски прямо руками, закидывает в рот и облизывает пальцы от стекающего по ним красного сока.   
  
— Чёрт, как вкусно, сто лет её не ел, — он поворачивается к Джебому и ноет, — привози мне немного, когда приезжаешь, тебе же всё равно мама передаёт столько, что ты всё не съедаешь.  
  
— А помнишь, — говорит внезапно Джинён, откусывая немного от куриной ножки, — как мы мучались без нормальной еды?   
  
— Точно, — Джебом морщится, предаваясь воспоминаниям, — эти их английские мерзкие пудинги и овсяная каша на завтрак просто сводили с ума… До сих пор не понимаю, как ты пьёшь тыквенный сок, меня от одного его запаха выворачивает.  
  
— По-моему, тебе сводило не ум, а живот, — ржёт Джексон, роняя изо рта что-то не до конца пережеванное, — сколько уроков ты пропустил, просиживая в туалете? Никаких Забастовочных Завтраков не надо было.  
  
За столом раздаётся общий вопль: “фу, Джексон, мы же едим, заткнись!”.   
  
— Хён, ты плохо на него влияешь, — усмехается Джинён и поднимает свою стопку, — давайте выпьем за кимчи, которую у нас теперь никто не отнимет.   
  
Стопки звенят, когда сталкиваются над центром стола, соджу переливается через край, заливая руки и открытые тетради с фотографиями, которые никто так и не убрал. Все выпивают, а потом наливают еще по одной. Джебом думает, что они рискуют сегодня неплохо так набраться, и прикидывает, хватит ли у него зелья от похмелья на всех.  
  
— Так что там за история у вас длиною, как выяснилось, в жизнь, — спрашивает Югём, косясь на Джинёна, и начинает перелистывать страницы, надеясь, видимо, найти там подсказки, — как так вышло, что Джебом-хён, родившийся и выросший в семье маглов, с пелёнок знаком с Джинён-хёном — чистокровным волшебником в седьмом поколении?  
Джебом отставляет стопку и трёт нос, занавесившись слишком длинной чёлкой, он чувствует любопытные взгляды, направленные на них с Джинёном, и это повышенное внимание его снова иррационально пугает. Потому что раньше следом за пристальным взглядом толпы неизменно следовали боль и унижение. И он неосознанно, совсем как в школьные годы, слепо шарит рукой, ища ладонь Джинёна, а когда натыкается на неё, то сжимает и прикасается свободной рукой к медальону на груди, запрятанному под рубашкой.   
  
История эта ему не нравится, и рассказывать он её не любит, хотя у неё и счастливый, в целом, финал.  
  
— Ну, начнём с того, что я полукровка.  
  
— Если ты скажешь, что тебя растили тётушка с дядей в чулане под лестницей, то мы попросим тебя показать лоб, — неловко шутит Бэмбэм и отхватывает подзатыльник от, кто бы мог подумать, Югёма.  
  
— Но тебя же все семь лет обзывали грязнокровкой, а хёна — он тычет в Джинёна пальцем, — предателем крови. У нас в подземельях вас иначе и не звали. Почему вы никак не…  
  
— Да кем этих двоих только в школе не обзывали... Плаксы, вонючие китайцы, грязнокровка, предатель крови, узкоглазые педики. Думал, что всё из этого правда? — Джексон фырчит и бьёт по спине подавившегося курицей Марка, а потом, видимо сообразив, что сморозил глупость, мямлит, — ну, то есть, вообще всё неправда… Короче, что бы они ни сказали, как бы ни пытались оправдаться — все бы всё извернули или придумали что-нибудь ещё. О чём мы вообще говорим… Они веками травят своих же детей только за то, что вонючая безмозглая шляпа определила их на Слизерин. Да, в принципе, не важно на какой факультет. Для студентов каждого есть своё определение. Если Хаффлпафф — значит тупые, если Гриффиндор — значит хулиганы, Рейвенкло — заучки, Слизерин — все без исключения засранцы. Не школа магии, а рассадник ксенофобии какой-то. А после войны стало ещё хуже, чем было. Помните как первогодки плакали, когда шляпа их на Слизерин отправляла?  
  
— Это распределение шляпой, полная, простите за каламбур, шляпа, — говорит Джинён, — я же должен был учиться на Рейвенкло, но разнылся там на табуретке, что хочу с хёном.  
  
— Так вот оно что! А я всё время удивлялся, как такая заучка попала в Гриффиндор!  
  
— Закончили? — Джебом уныло смотрит на них, оперевшись подбородком на ладонь, — я продолжу, или уже не надо?   
  
Не то, чтобы он хотел продолжать, но Джебому всегда нравилось всё доводить до конца. Да и виски с соджу, кажется, развязали ему язык.  
  
— Извини, что-то меня понесло, — Джексон сгребает со стола дневники, до которых может дотянуться, откидывается на спинку дивана и затихает, сосредоточенно переворачивая мелко исписанные страницы.   
  
— Мой отец был чистокровным волшебником, они с мамой полюбили друг друга и поженились тайком ото всех. Тогда еще действовал закон этот идиотский, что нельзя вступать в связь с маглами. Им еще и двадцати не было, когда я родился; отец понимал, что как только я подрасту, то начну, кхм, чудить и могу раскрыть тайну, а за это и казнить могли. Поэтому он забрал нас из Кояна и увёз в деревню магическую недалеко от Пусана, в которой сам вырос. Там мы и познакомились с Джинёном, росли вместе, а его мама сказки нам волшебные читала по книгам с движущимися картинками. Я, на самом деле, мало что помню, только то, что было весело.   
А когда мне было пять… Мама не выдержала. Для неё всё было чужим и непонятным, она постоянно опасалась, что мне могут навредить. Да и я никак себя не проявлял как волшебник, что заставляло отца нервничать. Они начали постоянно ругаться, и в один вечер мама просто забрала меня оттуда. Я не то что попрощаться не успел с Джинёном, мы даже вещи свои не собрали. У мамы был портал, созданный на всякий случай, и она им воспользовалась. Мы сначала переезжали с места на место, а потом так и вернулись в Коян к бабушке, когда мама поняла, что никто не гонится за нами. Она надеялась, что я буду обычным и со временем всё забуду.   
  
— А ты забыл? — спрашивает Ёнджэ. Он всё мусолит в руках тетрадку за второй курс, так, кажется, и не продолжив её читать дальше впечатлений от мандрагор.  
  
— Не знаю, — честно отвечает Джебом, — наверное, я сначала делал вид ради мамы, что забыл, а потом и правда начал думать: “а не приснилось ли мне это всё”? Но Джинёна я всегда помнил, даже писал ему письма без адреса...   
Мама боялась, я не совсем понимал, что происходит, но тоже на всякий случай боялся. Она вышла замуж еще раз, и мы и правда стали нормальной обычной семьей. К моим одиннадцати я даже и не вспоминал о том, что мы когда-то были связаны с миром магии. Меня затянула моя новая жизнь: ходил в школу, завёл друзей, мама с папой растили меня и свои помидоры в большой любви, и, казалось бы — всё, счастливый финал истории для всех нас.   
Но в июле, как раз перед сдачей экзаменов, к нам заявился рыжий мужик с кислой рожей и переводчик; они письмо принесли с приглашением на обучение. Мама была расстроена до ужаса, а папа — в восторге: волшебник в семье, это ли не чудо.   
  
— Стой, — перебивает его Бэмбэм, — ты же говоришь, что магия так и не проявилась.  
  
— Джебом летает во сне, — бормочет Джексон, не отрываясь от своего чтива, — ты не знал?  
  
— Откуда, — тупо отвечает Бэмбэм, — я же с ним не сплю.  
  
Марк давится курицей еще раз, а прокашлявшись, отодвигает от себя тарелку подальше, Джексон заливается краской до самых корней волос, Джинён просто закрывает лицо ладонями и тихонько хнычет, пытаясь подавить подкатывающую истерику, Ёнджэ сидит с нечитаемым выражением лица и смотрит куда-то в сторону, Бэмбэм с Югёмом вертят головами с одинаково непонимающими взглядами и раз за разом переспрашивают: “Вы чего? Эй! Да что не так?”  
  
— Это мои родители подсуетились, — пыхтит Джинён, кое-как успокоившись, — в нашей семье из поколения в поколение девочек учили дома, а мальчиков отправляли на обучение. Отец в своё время закончил Ильверморни и остался недоволен качеством образования, поэтому, как и в случае с Югёмом, меня пристраивали в школу через обращение в Правительство.   
  
— И причём тут Джебом? — уточняет Бэм, пока Джинён махом допивает остатки тыквенного сока, явно забыв про то, что налил туда виски.  
  
— При том, что в отличие от тебя, я с Джебомом, как ты выразился, спал с младых ногтей. Не знаю, как так вышло, что его родители не заметили, что он парит над кроватью. Может, он подсознательно подавлял себя, когда был дома, потому что не хотел маму расстраивать?.. Но чего сейчас зря воздух сотрясать.   
Короче, когда решали дела с моим поступлением, отец попросил их попробовать найти Джебома. В нашей семье о нём всё ещё помнили, хотя и не искали их с миссис Им, уважая её решение. Я об этом, правда, узнал много позже, а тогда, на платформе у поезда, решил, что это — судьба.   
  
— Угу, — подтверждает Джебом, — я тоже.   
  
Все молчат, переваривая услышанное. Джебом перебирает фотографии, откладывая в сторону те, которые точно хочет оставить себе, а Ёнджэ, видимо созрев, задаёт мучающий его вопрос:  
  
— Так вы из-за этой истории на втором курсе провернули фокус с Клятвой На Крови?   
Джебом не знает, какой ответ рассчитывал получить Ёнджэ, но явно не неадекватный ржач Джексона и Марка. Джинён рядом как-то весь напрягается, и Джебом видит краем глаза, что тот на него недовольно косится.  
  
— Что, это потереть не мог?   
Джебом неловко треплет себе волосы, снова касается медальона и пристыженно пожимает плечами:  
  
— Забыл совсем…   
  
А потом обращается ко всем:  
  
— Слушайте, это личное, давайте не будем, ладно?  
  
— Ну уж нет! У нас тут вечер откровений и воспоминаний, — Югём с интересом поглядывает на Джинёна, — давайте выкладывайте. Или... Ну-ка, читай вслух!  
  
— Да тут нечего читать.  
  
Ёнджэ, кажется, уже и не рад, что спросил. Он поворачивает тетрадь так, чтобы всем было видно:  
  
— Одна строчка за день. “Заключили с Джинёном Клятву На Крови. Ладонь всё ещё кровоточит, но в Больничное Крыло решили не ходить”. И дата — тридцать первое октября. Хэллоуин?  
  
— Как ты кратенько описал, — всё еще хохочет Джексон, — а ведь такое событие.  
Джинён швыряет в него скомканную салфетку, подкрепив её каким-то хитрым заклинанием, заткнув прицельно Джексону рот.  
  
— Смешно тебе, да? А мне отец, как узнал, едва уши не открутил. Поверить не могу, что позволил себя втянуть в это...   
  
— Так после этого они стали такими огромными, хён?  
  
Джебом старается не смеяться, глядя на то, как перекошенный и покрасневший от гнева Джинён спихивает Бэмбэма пинком прямо через Югёма с края дивана, но ничего не может с собой поделать и пьяно хихикает в сложенные на столе руки.   
  
Соджу, всё же, отменный.  
  
Бэмбэм точно своей смертью не умрёт. Как там Джексон определил слизеринцев? Засранцы? Джебом не ручается за весь факультет, но Бэмбэм с Югёмом и правда те ещё занозы в заднице.  
  
— Эти два придурка, — Джинён кивком указывает на Джексона с Марком, — притащились к нам в башню после праздничного ужина. Понятия не имею, как Полная Дама пустила Марка к нам…  
  
— Он ей просто улыбнулся, и она сразу же растаяла, — влезает Джексон со следами хмельного румянца на щеках и, подражая Марку, растягивает губы в смущенной улыбке, сочетая её с невинным щенячьим взором.   
  
Да, точно, ни одна особь женского пола не могла устоять перед этим. Ну, кроме самок соплохвостов, которые на четвертом курсе сожгли Марку половину волос. Там, правда, Хаффлпаффцы еще помогли, но это можно в расчёт не брать.  
  
— Они втроём договорились меня напугать в честь Хэллоуина, — продолжает нехотя Джебом, — вломились в спальню, таща этого… Актёра. Он был очень реалистично умирающим и страдающим, стонущим во все свои три октавы. А эти двое давай мне заливать, мол, его прокляли в подземельях, и есть только два спасения — поцелуй истиной любви либо Клятва На Крови с лучшим другом, которой я обязуюсь всегда быть с ним рядом, иначе он умрёт. С поцелуем, сами понимаете, было сложновато. Оставался только я — лучший друг. Потому что, конечно же, ближе меня у него никого нет.   
  
— Звучит полнейшим бредом, — Ёнджэ хмурится, обмакивая в соус кусок мяса, — хён, как ты мог на это купиться?  
  
— Мне было двенадцать! И, в отличие от вот этих вот аристократов-раздолбаев, ничего не знал ни о магических контрактах, ни о клятвах. В нашем с тобой мире в сказках написано, что все проклятия снимаются поцелуем прекрасной принцессы или принца на белом коне, разве нет? А тут передо мной очень натурально умирал друг, как я мог отказаться?  
  
Тот кивает.  
  
— Ладно, убедил. Но, слушайте, — он обращается к “аристократам-раздолбаям”, — а вам-то как хватило ума это придумать? Клятва На Крови — это вам не навозную бомбу подложить в школьную парту шутки ради. Это же немного другой уровень волшебства.  
  
Джексон стыдливо чешет затылок и бурчит:  
  
— Да ничего не должно было получиться. Ты хоть знаешь сколько там условий нужно выполнить, чтобы клятва обрела силу? Мало просто смешать кровь. Следует провести определённую подготовку: выбрать особенную ночь для проведения обряда, участники должны быть полностью уверены в том, что делают, и в конце концов, банально нужно полнолуние.  
  
— Но мы ночь для розыгрыша выбрали неудачную… — вздыхает Марк и хмыкает, — зато вышло и правда страшно.  
  
— Неудачную?.. — переспрашивает Югём, и тут же вопит, когда его, видимо, озаряет. — Тридцать первое октября! Это же кельтский Самайн! Ночь духов, в которую любое волшебство усиливается, а границы между мирами стираются, позволяя обходить все запреты и условия. Ну вы и лохи! Ой…  
  
— Лохи те еще, — соглашается с ним Джебом, — эти придурки чуть не обделались от страха, когда заклинание неожиданно сработало. Повезло ещё, что никто из нас не умер.   
Мы с Джинёном потом всю библиотеку перерыли, искали, как можно расторгнуть контракт. Все Клятвы На Крови заключались с, ммм, умом и большим желанием. Ею скрепляли союзы между воюющими сторонами, например, или действительно спасали друг другу жизни. Говорят, что бывший директор Хогвартса как-то сумел расторгнуть договор с Гриндевальдом, но мы так и не нашли документального подтверждения. Так что… Вот.  
  
С этими словами он из-за ворота вытаскивает треугольный медальон, с заключенной в нём алой каплей их с Джинёном крови.  
  
— А как ваша клятва звучала? — Бэмбэм зачарованно смотрит на фиал, — и что, она как-то повлияла на вашу жизнь? К чему её разрушать, если не мешает.  
  
— Мы поклялись никогда не расставаться, быть вместе до самой смерти, — отвечает Джинён и тянется снять с шеи Джебома блестящий треугольник, — снимай, по-моему, уже давно моя очередь его носить.   
  
— Мы не знаем, что изменилось, в этом и дело, — Джебом склоняет голову, позволяя цепочке сползти. — И эта неизвестность пугает. Есть опасение, что если один из нас умрёт, то и второй отправится на тот свет. Так себе шутка вышла, а?  
  
Он отвешивает Джексону несильный подзатыльник, а тот, перехватывая его руку, опять откидывается спиной ему на грудь и расслабленно прикрывает глаза.  
  
— Если бы было можно, я бы поменялся с Джинёном местами. Мне не страшно.  
  
— Я и не сомневаюсь, — Джебом хмыкает и легонько бодает его лбом в висок, — а мне — страшно. Ты бы нас обоих угробил, свернув себе случайно шею в очередном матче.   
  
— Слушай, если бы такой риск был, я бы не играл в квиддич, — их палатка наполняется фырчанием и скептичными возгласами “а то как же” и “кто тебе вообще поверит”, — эй, честное слово! В школе же я не играл, так что пережил бы.  
  
— Как это не играл? Мне кажется, я даже смотрел матч с твоим участием, когда был первокурсником, — неуверенно произносит Ёнджэ и принимается быстро перелистывать страницы обратно к началу, — Джебом писал, что тебя со скандалом, но в команду взяли за, минутку… где же это было, а, вот. “За неоспоримый профессионализм, талант и ослиное упрямство”. Конец цитаты.   
  
— Чего? — Джексон подскакивает даже от возмущения, задевая локтем край стола, из-за чего посуда звонко звенит, — дай сюда. Что ещё за “ослиное упрямство”?!   
  
— Ты на отборочных пробовался на все позиции и успел за тот час задолбать всех: от претендентов до мадам Трюк. Тебе же было всё равно за кого играть, лишь бы взяли. Это и есть ослиное упрямство. Ради всего святого, — Джебом морщится и толкает Джексона куда-то в бок, — на мне уже живого места нет! Лежи спокойно либо сядь нормально.   
Джексон надувает губы, но послушно перестаёт ёрзать и вертеться, расслабленно растекаясь. Он пододвигает к себе тарелку, открывает снова какой-то из дневников и затихает, погружаясь в чтение и поедание мяса.  
  
— Но он ведь и правда не играл, — Бэмбэм нахмуривает брови, — я помню, как мы все вместе ходили на матч между Рейвенкло и Гриффиндором. И ты, — он тычет в сторону Джексона пальцем, — сидел вместе с нами и болел за Марка. Очень не патриотично, как вас только в башне потом не прибили.  
  
— Его дисквалифицировали на третьем курсе за неспортивное поведение, — Джинён отпивает соджу из стопки, морщится и быстро закидывает в рот пару кусочков маринованной редьки. — Он битой во время матча сломал загонщику Слизерина руку.   
  
— Это была случайность, я промахнулся по бладжеру, — невозмутимо произносит Джексон, не отвлекаясь от чтения.  
  
— Трижды? — насмешливо уточняет Джинён, — ты ему руку в трёх местах сломал.   
  
— Забыл надеть контактные линзы, — отрезает Джексон.  
  
Джинён иронично фырчит и бубнит: “ну-ну”.  
  
— Это же был тот придурок, который Марка с метлы сбросил? — Джебом поднимает взгляд от фотографий перед ним. — Марк все кости себе переломал...   
  
— Три, — негромко говорит Марк и, следуя примеру Джинёна, тоже опрокидывает в себя еще одну стопку.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Три кости, — вместо Марка отвечает Джексон, — не все. Три.  
  
— Я так понимаю, — как-то невесело произносит Югём, — за все, ты бы того идиота и вовсе убил.   
  
— Ван Джексон не может убивать! — возмущенно пищит Джексон, подражая голосу домовых эльфов, — Ван Джексон может только покалечить или серьёзно поранить!  
  
Окончание фразы тонет уже в неконтролируемом хохоте. Они пьяно смеются и всё никак не могут перестать. Бэмбэм даже начинает икать, и следующие минут десять они смеются уже над ним, пока Джебом, сжалившись, не колдует, откопав в своей пьяной голове заклинание от икоты.   
  
Своей палочкой. Ради разнообразия.  
  
А потом начинается полнейший хаос. Они пьют еще, шумно делят фотографии, умудряются поругаться и помириться пару десятков раз из-за самых классных снимков, и в конце наперебой начинают вслух зачитывать самые животрепещущие строчки из дневников, стараясь пропускать обидные и жестокие моменты их учёбы: никому не хочется портить вечер.   
  
Самые хитрые (естественно слизеринцы и один конкретный гриффиндорец) очень красочно привирают в процессе, обрушивая на его голову (и не только на голову, потому что Джексон всё ещё так и придавливает его к дивану) тонны критики, килограммы осуждения и десятки чувствительных тычков под рёбра.  
  
— Нет, вы только послушайте, что он пишет о Ёнджэ, — верещит Джексон, заглушая последнюю песню Twice, льющуюся из аудиосистемы. — “В этом году приняли еще одного корейца. Жаль, что на Хаффлпафф, будет сложно за ним приглядывать. Надеюсь, всё будет нормально. Мальчишка, увидев местных призраков в Большом Зале, заорал так, что снёс стихийной магией посуду вместе со столом. Видимо, из семьи маглов. А еще он похож на выдру”. На выдру! Ёндже, я считаю, что ты должен ему отомстить и проспойлерить финал “Игры престолов”.   
  
— Ну, так он правда похож! — защищает Джебома сквозь смех Бэмбэм, а потом, заметив, что Ёнджэ зло прищуривается, вопит, — даже не смей! Я еще от концовки “Мстителей” не оправился! Кто-нибудь, запечатайте ему рот, я не помню где моя палочка!  
Джебом пихает Джексона и торопится оправдаться, пока не случилось чего-нибудь, за что они все вместе его четвертуют:  
  
— Не верь ему, он всё врёт, я такого не писал! Вот, сам проверь!  
  
Он с боем отбирает у вопящего ультразвуком Джексона теряющий в битве половину листов дневник, и швыряет его Ёнджэ. Он на удивление ловко пригибается, боясь получить по лицу массивной тетрадью, и та улетает куда-то в угол, сбив по пути парочку висящих в воздухе свечей. Коко, одуревшая от их криков, звонко лает, а потом уносится вслед за тетрадью, ворча о чём-то своём собачьем.   
  
— Ну, блин, — расстраивается Джексон, — дневник за третий курс пал смертью храбрых. И теперь никто никогда не узнает о первом знакомстве Джебома с флоббер-червём.   
  
— Ты же волшебник, — передразнивает его Джебом, манит разодранную тетрадь и быстро собирает её обратно, скрепив чарами столетнего клея. Но Джексону, кажется, она уже и не нужна, потому что он увлечённо мусолит дневник за пятый курс.   
  
— Блин, где же это… Не поверю, что ты про это не писал.  
  
— Ты что там всё ищешь? — Джинён поднимает взгляд от своего чтива.  
  
— Ту историю, когда Бэма с Джебомом поймали в женском туалете. Я слышал её только краем уха.  
  
— Так это был ваш четвёртый курс, не пятый, — влезает Югём, — эта часть у Джинёна.   
  
— Пятый это курс был, — Джебом зевает и вертится, пытаясь рассмотреть из-за плеча Джексона, до куда тот долистал, — Рождество уже было?  
  
— Если эти семь страниц пустых — Рождество, то было…Конспиратор чёртов, — ворчит Джексон, продолжая переворачивать один чистый лист за другим, раз за разом облизывая указательный палец, — о, вот оно.   
  
Он замолкает, погружаясь в одну из пятниц Джебома, хмуро сводит брови к переносице, веселя этим Марка рядом, а потом, конечно, ржёт.  
  
— Бэмбэм, как ты это провернул?!  
  
Тот смущённо улыбается и утыкается взглядом в свои голые коленки, торчащие из дырок на модных гуччевских джинсах:  
  
— Просто у меня много талантов.   
  
— Нет, а если серьёзно? — Джексон откладывает тетрадку на стол, цепляет мизинцем далековато стоящую стопку и, высунув кончик языка, подтягивает её к себе, а потом решительно выпивает, звякнув ею для приличия о край полупустой рюмки Джебома, стоящей рядом. — Как тебе удалось открыть Тайную комнату? Я знаю, что в этот туалет чуть ли экскурсии не водили, Плакса Миртл из-за обрушившейся на неё популярности даже перестала плакать. Но открыть проход так никто и не смог.  
  
— Кроме меня — никто, — самодовольно кивает Бэмбэм. — Вы же знаете, что моя мама — большая фанатка творчества Златопуста Локонса? Меня, собственно, из-за него в Хогвартс и отправили учиться, мама хотела, чтобы я тоже стал знаменитым.   
  
— Я столько плёнки угробил на фотографии тебя в местах “силы” для твоей мамы, — Джебом фырчит и тоже допивает соджу.  
  
— Слушай, после того, как ты ей сварил идеальное молодильное зелье, она совсем забыла про Локонса. Только о тебе и говорит теперь, ждёт когда ты к нам еще заглянешь.  
  
— Я же ей оставил рецепт, зачем я ей нужен, — Джебома даже передёргивает от воспоминаний. В последний их визит в Таиланд он едва ноги унёс от объятий этой женщины. Ему тогда показалось, что он попал в Дьявольские Силки или в кольца удава, голодающего пару лет как минимум.  
  
— Ну так что там с Тайной комнатой? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Джексон, — при чём тут вообще Локонс? У него же кукушка съехала.  
  
— Как съехала, так обратно и поставили, — Бэмбэму, видно, надоело сидеть на одной половине своей тощей задницы на краю дивана, потому что он решает переползти обратно на пуф. — Как раз за год до того, как я поехал учиться, его вылечили каким-то новым хитрым экспериментальным зельем, и он быстро выпустил новую книгу. Только теперь не про себя, а про Гарри Поттера. Решил на общей волне срубить пару сотен тысяч галлеонов, наверное. Так вот там в одной из глав он рассказывает, как они ходили Тайную комнату открывать с Мальчиком-Который-Умер-Но-Выжил. Собственно, в какой-то степени из-за этой книги в туалет и начали толпами ходить, Филч там, говорят, пару раз даже ночевал. Прямо на унитазе спал вместе со своей кошкой. Мерзкий мужик...  
  
— Блин, вот ты любишь болтать… Короче, — румяный Югём, взяв пример с Джексона, затаскивает свои длиннющие ноги на освободившееся место и расслабленно приваливается спиной к Джинёну, уложив лохматый затылок ему на плечо, — он растрепал в подземельях, мол, змееуст, и ему, как два раза палочкой взмахнуть, открыть Тайную комнату. Выпендрёжник.  
  
— Я думал, что стану популярным, — мямлит Бэмбэм, смутившись, — у Слизерина же на гербе змея. Вот мы с парочкой старшекурсников ночью и потащились в этот туалет дурацкий, доказывать, что я не брехун, с нами даже староста увязался под предлогом, что покараулит. А когда я комнату открыл, эти двое перепугались и драпанули. Идиоты решили, что я призову василиска, а староста, как оказалось, в это время сдал нас Филчу. Блин… Пришлось месяц награды драить в Зале Славы.   
  
— Но ты же не змееуст, — гнёт своё Джексон. — Как ты умудрился?  
  
— Я — нет, а вот женщины нашего рода — да. У нас даже семейная легенда есть, что наш предок — дочь змея Нага.  
  
— Э? — Джинён округляет глаза, — это тот, что напрашивался к Будде в ученики?  
  
— Точно, — Бэмбэм приосанивается даже, — сестра, пока мелкая была, постоянно шипела себе под нос что-то с местными гадами. Мама меня часто оставляла за ней приглядывать, пока братья в школе были. А мне же надо было чем-то заниматься. Вот я и… нахватался.   
  
— И что, стал популярным-то? — спрашивает Ёнджэ. Он сонно лежит щекой на сложенных на столе руках и выглядит так, будто успел вздремнуть.  
  
— Ага, — Югём морщится, — настоящей знаменитостью был на курсе. Даже подарки получал регулярно: то мышь дохлую в постель к завтраку, то червей в ботинки. И всё чаще, почему-то, в мои. Я только не пойму, что там ты, хён, забыл?  
  
— Оказался не в том месте не в то время, — досадливо произносит Джебом, — как обычно.   
  
— Да говори как есть, — глумится над ним Джексон, — на кухню он ходил клянчить еду у эльфов. А потом решил срезать через второй этаж, и тут его… припёрло. Ай, не бей меня! Что я, неправду говорю?! А мужской туалет, сами знаете, не по пути, вот он и завернул в женский. Ночь же, должно быть пусто. Он пока делал свои грязные дела, ввалились слизеринцы и начали Тайную комнату открывать. Ну, а дальше, думаю, догадываетесь.   
  
— Филч никогда не разбирался кто прав, кто виноват, наказывал всех без разбора, — улыбается Джинён и перехватывает притихшего Югёма удобнее, — это же был первый раз, когда ты попался?  
  
— Угу, — Джебом подозрительно поглядывает на Югёма. Тот сидит, зажмурившись, и незаметно сжимает руку Джинёна, которой тот легко крутит между пальцами волшебную палочку, — обидно было попасться из-за такой ерунды.  
  
— Давайте будем честными, — Марк потягивается и разминает задеревеневшую шею, — до тех пор, пока среди нас не появились два этих засранца, — он кивает на Бэмбэма с Югёмом, — нас ни разу не ловили. А мы за те четыре года успели и замок облазить вдоль и поперёк, и теплицы пару раз для Джебома с его зельями ограбить, да и в Хогсмид на втором курсе таскались не раз и даже не два, а Джексон постоянно ходил плескаться в пене с уточками в ванную для старост. Зато потом, стоило нам только ночью выйти куда-нибудь, так обязательно кому-то не везло.   
  
— Судя по дневнику за шестой курс, — ядовито-медовым голосом произносит Югём, — вот вам двоим вполне везло, — он тычет пальцем в Джексона и Джебома, — и никто вас по альковам не поймал ни ночью, ни днём. А я то всё думал…  
  
О чём думал Югём никто так и не узнаёт, потому что в следующий момент Джинён прямо так, рукой, затыкает Югёму рот, а красные, в цвет герба Гриффиндора, Джебом с Джексоном одновременно испепеляют тетрадь в его руках.   
  
Ёнджэ приподнимается над столом, чтобы посмотреть на пепел от дневника, тянет удивлённое: “ого” и задумчиво выдаёт:  
  
— Прямо как Танос в “Войне Бесконечности” уничтожит половину населения Земли…  
  
Марк стонет: “Ёнджэ, заткни свой вещатель”, а Бэмбэм злорадно хихикает — теперь не одному ему испортили впечатление от фильма, который еще даже не вышел.  
  
— Что, “Фините Инкантатем”? — едва слышно спрашивает у Югёма Джинён. Тот, всё еще с запечатанным ртом, кивает и довольно щурится. Мелкий засранец. — А ты не слышал поговорку, что от любопытства кошка сдохла?  
  
— У хёна бы не сдохла, — глухо гундосит Югём и вертит головой, пытаясь вывернуться.  
  
— Но ты не кошка, — зло цедит всё еще краснючий Джебом, — и сейчас сдохнешь.   
  
Он пытается дотянуться до Югёма через Джинёна, но тот будто нарочно закрывает его собой, не давая Джебому вершить правосудие.  
  
— И ты, Брут?!  
  
— Ты что, хочешь оставить меня без единственного заработка? — Джинён смеётся в открытую и удерживает руку Джебома так, чтобы он не достал до вопящего безостановочно Югёма. — Да ладно, оставь его, хён. И так все всё знают. Ай, а меня-то за что?! Джексон, подсоби!   
  
Джексон ржёт, ловит Джебома за руки и надежно сжимает их, не давая дёргаться.   
  
— Сиди уже. Если ты сейчас случайно убьёшь Джинёна, и ваша Клятва на крови сработает как надо, то это будет самая глупая смерть в истории Магии.   
  
— Достойно хёна, — язвит Бэмбэм. Ёнджэ громко хохочет, запрокинув голову и Марк рядом с ним отшатывается в сторону, боясь оглохнуть.  
  
— Ну-ка, язык высунь, — просит Бэмбэма Джинён, — не раздвоённый, нет? Странно…  
  
Ёнджэ, всё еще смеющийся, разливает им остатки соджу и подталкивает ближе стопки:  
  
— Давайте не будем ссориться. Предлагаю распить соджу мира.  
  
Палатка снова наполняется звоном стекла о стекло и резкими выдохами из-за крепкого алкоголя. Джебом чувствует себя ужасно пьяным и ужасно счастливым быть здесь. Быть частью большой и шумной уже семьи.   
  
— Все мы ненавидим Хогвартс за несправедливость, за травлю, за несъедобную еду и отсутствие интернета , — невнятно произносит Джексон, хрустя огурцом, — было действительно тяжело. Но и любить нам его точно есть за что, правда?   
  
Все согласно хмыкают и кивают. Джебом тоже кивает, утыкаясь снова лбом в макушку Джексона, но всё равно не может сдержаться:  
  
— Это за что его любить, по-твоему? За семь лет, которые я вынужден был жить вместе с тобой в одной комнате и терпеть постоянный беспорядок?  
  
Джинён подтверждает информацию насмешливым “точно-точно” и они снова хохочут. Только теперь над насупившимся Джексоном.  
  
— Блин, хён, такой момент испортил. Я вообще-то имел в виду…  
  
— Я понял, — прерывает его Джебом и садится ровнее, пытаясь размять затёкшее тело из-за неудобной позы.  
  
Они уютно молчат. Марк складывает в одну сторону отобранные им фотографии, Джинён отряхивает колени Югёма от останков дневника, а Бэм с Ёнджэ убирают опустевшие тарелки и армаду бутылок.  
  
— А что, если создать свой Хогвартс?   
  
— Опа, — хихикает Джексон и, видимо устав лежать, сползает с Джебома и садится нормально, — ему больше не наливать.  
  
— Так больше и нечего, всё закончилось. Что, — Джинён отвлекается от коленок Югёма, — созрел всё-таки?  
  
— О чём вы?.. — Югём переводит взгляд от одного к другому.  
  
— Мы о том, — Джебом душераздирающе зевает и взмахом палочки собирает тетради обратно в один целый, но похудевший на одну часть, дневник, — что, если бы было место, где нас не гнобили за незнание английского, японского или португальского, не задирали из-за разреза глаз, цвета кожи и волос, — он зыркает на Бэмбэма, который тут же демонстративно меняет цвет волос на нежно-розовый, — если бы никто никого не делил на заучек и засранцев, если бы, в конце концов, не было проблем со связью, то вы втроём, — по очереди указывает на Югёма и Бэмбэма, — точно получили бы дипломы, а не психологическую травму из-за британских школьников и бестолковой системы образования. А мы бы спокойно смогли свалить после пятого курса, как хотели изначально, а не мучиться еще два года из-за страха оставить вас одних среди этих дикарей.   
  
— Идея неплохая, но, хён, нужно место, учителя… — говорит Ёнджэ и присаживается на свой стул.  
  
— Мы, конечно, не столетние профессора, но тоже кое-что умеем, разве нет? — Джебом подкидывает дневник на ладони, — Джинён в одиночку подготовил Югёма к С.О.В. и, готов поспорить, Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н. он тоже сдаст на высокие баллы. А насчёт места… Для начала и дом на отшибе подойдёт. В конце концов, Ильверморни тоже когда-то начиналась с самой обычной домашней школы, отчего бы нам не позаимствовать их опыт? К тому же, нам с Джинёном будет чем заняться, будет место, где работать, можно будет не мотаться по всей стране, пытаясь себя куда-то приткнуть. А волшебникам Кореи будет куда отдавать детей на обучение. Попросим отца Джинёна похлопопать в Правительстве, сделаем лицензию, выбьем финансирование...  
  
— Что, исключительно корейцев собрался учить? — прищуривается Джексон.  
  
Джебом заминается и отвечает смущённо:  
  
— Мне-то всё равно, но… Мы с Джинёном знаем только корейский да английский, и то не в совершенстве. А тайский с китайским и за жизнь не выучить.  
  
— А мы на что? — возмущается Бэмбэм, — у меня, конечно, диплома нет, но колдую прилично! А если ты такой падкий на бумажки с печатями, то, так и быть, сдам я эти экзамены бестолковые.  
  
— А нам с Марком даже сдавать ничего не нужно, дипломы и так на руках, — бормочет Джексон, — и давно вы сговорились?  
  
— Не очень, — растерянно говорит Джебом. Он, если честно, ждал чего угодно, но не этого, — а как же… Как же квиддич?  
  
— Давно пора завязывать с профессиональным спортом, — Джексон снова замученно зевает, — достало по одиннадцать месяцев в году по миру болтаться, пока вы с Джинёном тут планы свои втихую разрабатываете.   
  
— Ну что, когда начинаем? — решительно спрашивает Марк и бьёт Джексона по подставленному ему кулаку.  
  
— Вы правда считаете, что у нас может что-то из этого получиться? — Джинён неуверенно смотрит на всех по очереди.   
  
— Я не считаю, — отвечает за всех тепло и спокойно улыбающийся Ёнджэ. — Я точно знаю, что у нас получится всё.


End file.
